Ichigo vs Kish in comedy
by Power-of-all
Summary: That's right! Kish and Ichigo are trying to out prank the other!
1. How it began

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**I'm taking a break from the hard tension action of my other story, so enjoy some humor that sorta randomly appeared in my head.**

* * *

"Stupid dad," I mumbled as I walked toward the park. He had just yelled at me for coming home late again, and now said I had to be punished. I didn't think much about it, until he grounded for three weeks.

Three weeks! Thats a lifetime to me, and whats worst, the grounding is I may not see Aoyama-kun during those three weeks. Life is so unfair!

I sighed, not realizing someone was watching me, smiling at a evil thought. As I rounded a corner, suddenly water came splashing down and then a bucket hit me. "What the...OW!" I yelled, then I heard someone laughing their head off above me.

"KISH!" I screamed at him, and he just teleported away, still laughing._ I'll get him for this_, I thought and then began to come up with a plan.

The next day, while on the way to work, I stopped by the prank shop and bought a trick cup and smiled at what I was going to do today. Smiling at the thought, I went to work, and when I was done, went back to the park.

As I had expected, Kish was there waiting for me by his usual tree. "Hey, kitty-cat, wasn't yesterday a blast?" He asked, smiling, then laughing.

I barely kept the anger of my face, and smiled at him and said, "I deserved it. I've been a jerk, and that was your way of showing me the error of my way."

Kish looked like he was confused, but then quickly replaced it with a victory grin. "Yeah, thats exactly what I was doing." He said, not catching me roll my eyes.

"I want to say I'm sorry, so why don't you come down and we can have a picnic?" I sweetly asked.

Still not catching me rolling my eyes, he accepted. An hour later, we were finishing off a picnic of rice balls and other treats when Kish said he was thirsty. Nows my chance! I thought, and gave him the trick glass. I took out the lemon aid, and poured it into the cup.

Kish jumped up and started to curse at the wet spot all over his pants. Laughing into tears, I fell onto my back, holding my sides until I couldn't breath. Kish was already gone by that time, saying something about trusting a cat is a bad idea.

I didn't think he would strike back quickly, so I chuckled on my way home. About halfway there, something crawled on my shoulder, and when I looked at it, it was a spider.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" I sceamed, then tried to slap it off me. I then realized it was fake, and I heard the sound of laughing. I looked up and saw Kish, holding his sides at how hard he was laughing.

"KISH!" I screamed as he disappeared. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

**Now, I know that might have not been very funny to you, but while I was writing it, I flipped a coin (again) and used what it told me to do.  
**


	2. Pranks part 2

****

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**Hey, I was bored (again), so I took a nap. During the nap, I imagined things that Kish and Ichigo would do to each other, so here's what I dreams about.**

* * *

The next day, I decided that it probable would be bad to try and prank Kish the same way again, so during school I thought of ways to prank him. Little did I know that I was being watched the entire day at school. If I had, I might have known what was about to happen.

It was the end of the school day, and I had just said bye to my friends when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Not thinking like I should have, I turned and got a face full of cherry pie. "WA...MN...TE...." was all I could say as the pie was on my face.

Pressure left the back of the pie, so it fell off leaving my face covered with cherry and crust. "What the HELL?" I asked, then turned my attention to that familiar laughter. My face reddened, but that only made Kish laugh even harder.

"Kitty, if you are trying to beat the cherries in the battle for who has the darker red, I think you win." Kish laughed. I felt the flush of anger spread all through me, but then I remembered my prank.

"Nice one Kish!" I laughed out, surprising Kish. He looked at me with a weary eye, and then asked, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," I said like a little child, needing him to get closer. Still weary of a trick, Kish stayed where he was. "Oh, come on now Kish, I think you are adorable when you are weary of a trick," I cried out happily.

That seemed to relax him, because he floated down to me and said, "Yeah, I guess you didn't come up with a trick at school today. After all, I followed you all day."

You would think I would have been surprised or even mad, but I wasn't. In fact, it worked to my advantage. "Oh Kish, I have been dying to tell you something." I said as I wiped the rest of the cherry pie off of my face.

"Yeah, and whats that kitty?" Kish asked with a grin.

"Oh, will you hold my hand?" I asked, which brought a huge smug smile across Kish's face.

"Why, of course kitten. I knew one day you would fall for my charms." He said laughing. As he reached down to grab my hand, he didn't see the smirk go across my face.

As soon as he grabbed my hand, he let out a startled shriek and jumped into the air. "What the hell was that?" he asked, clearly confused at what just happened.

I was laughing, and when I finally could breath again, I pointed to the hand that he had grabbed. In it was a small metal device. "How does it feel to touch a buzzer?" I asked with a grin.

Kish frowned, then disappeared as I continued to laugh at him.

As I walked home, I set up my new trap and then hide in the tree that Kish always comes to. After an hour of waiting, Kish came holding some water balloons. "This will show her." He said out loud and then floated over the sidewalk where I normally walk.

Grinning, I used my mew cat powers to climb the tree stealthily and got to the top branch. Once there, I jumped and caught a startled Kish by the legs and startled him so bad that all the water balloons popped in his hands, covering him in water.

"That was a dirty trick," Kish said darkly. I didn't laugh or grin. Instead, I let go and started to walk away. "I was talking to you!" Kish yelled and ran at me. Smiling, I fell forward and tripped the secret wire I had hidden earlier.

Kish was hit by even more water balloons, but these didn't have water in them. Instead, they held honey and while Kish was trying to get it off, I hit the next hidden wire. Suddenly, a pillow came above Kish and broke, showering him with cotton. "WHAT THE....." Kish yelled angerly as I hit the final wire. A camera came out and started taking pictures of Kish.

Kish froze, then disappeared. I waited until I had calmed down, then went over and got the camera. "This will be a nice present for Kish's friends." I said excitedly, thinking that it was all over. What I didn't realize was that Kish had a final trap set, and I walked straight into it.

The trap didn't do anything really, but it broke my camera. "Damn it, that was my good camera. Kish, your going to have to pay for that!" I yelled into the air, already thinking of new tricks to play on Kish.

* * *

**Yeah, it sounds weird but I think cotton and honey would be funny. Anyway, I'm pretty bored today, so if the jokes didn't appear funny, I can make better ones in the next chapter. Review if you liked the pranks and want more. Thanks!**


	3. A really bad day

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**Before I continue the fun, I've decided to thank the people who have reviewed so far...thanks to Mrs. Cullen26, serra1forever, Angelic Sakura Blossom, and Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder.**

* * *

When I went to bed that night, I thought about a really fun practical joke to play on Kish. Unfortunately, when I woke up, I had strep throat, so I really couldn't do anything. What I didn't realize of coarse is the fact that Kish was preparing his own trick.

When I went to lie down, I felt really uncomfortable. I felt like something was watching me, but of course I didn't think too much of it. When I finally did fall asleep, little did I realize that Kish came in and started to mess with my door.

When I woke up about an hour later, I felt strangely nervous, like something was waiting for me. I shook off the feeling, and decided to go get a drink. When I opened the door however, a net fell over me and I felt myself being lifted into the air. "What the hell?" I asked before the net broke and dropped me on the floor.

"Ow!" I said, getting to my feet. I felt something kick me in the butt, so I then stumbled towards the stairs. Once there, everything went to hell and beyond. My foot went on a skateboard and while shrieking, I went over the stairs. I used my cat reflexes to grab the railing, but someone had greased it with olive oil.

So instead of grabbing the railing, I slid backwards down it and right into a pool of chocolate pudding. I'm not sure where the kiddy pool of pudding came from, but I was both angry and happy about it. It did save me from falling on my butt, but it also covered me with pudding.

"YUCK!" I screamed, then I felt a cold sensation as the pool started to move. "NO MORE!" I screeched, but I still went out the door and was covered with candy. _Whoever was doing this likes junk food_, I thought right before I heard a click.

I turned and saw Kish standing there holding a camera. A slow smile played across his lips, then he waved the camera at me and said, "Awww, kitty looks SOOO cute covered in pudding and candy! Wait until everyone sees this!"

"KISH, PLEASE STOP! I don't feel good!" I pleaded, but to no avail. Kish merely smiled then laughed and finally teleported away.

"KISH!" I yelled, but he was already gone. Sighing, I went to my refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda, only to find someone had shaken it. Covered in pudding, candy, and now soda, I went to the bathroom to shower off.

I had turned the shower to hot, and when I got in there, it was nice and hot. But, someone flushed the toilet then and made the shower burn me. "OW! DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO KILL THE PERSON WHO DID THAT!" I screamed before I heard an evil chuckle coming from the outside of my shower. Stunned, thinking that couldn't be who I thought it was, I pulled back the curtain slightly so I could see.

I gasped at the sight I saw. Kish was standing there, holding my clothes and also the camera that had taken the picture of me covered in pudding and candy.

"Kish..." I said slowly. Kish smiled and I saw his eyes slightly look down at me. I shivered, then realized that the curtain was about to rip. Thinking quickly, I tore the curtain and wrapped it around me so Kish could only my face.

Kish seemed disappointed, but then laughed at my predicament. He took a picture of me, then disappeared with my cloths. "KISH! DAMN YOU!" I screamed.

Sighing, I walked to my room wearing my shower curtain as my cloths, then quickly changed. I heard some chuckling, then I looked outside. There Kish was, once again holding my cloths and the camera.

"Kish, for god's sake, leave me alone. I'm sick today, and you've already done enough damage to my pride. Just leave me alone." I begged.

Instead of going away, Kish smiled and said, "If you want me to get rid of these pictures, I will." He said. I thought that was too good to be true, and what he said next proved it. "But in exchange, you must do something for me."

* * *

**Hmmm....I'm pretty sure that this was funny. I don't know if it holds true to the original story line, but who knows? Maybe you got a few laughs out of Ichigo's problem. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. SURPRISE!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**Before I continue this story, let me ask you something. What would you do in Ichigo's place? I'm not sure what I would do, but this is what Ichigo does. Enjoy.**

* * *

I just stared at Kish for a second, then started to laugh. Kish frowned, the asked, "What are you laughing about?" I merely shook my head and continued to laugh.

Still frowning, Kish flew down near me. He got really close to my face, but had to back up because I started to laugh harder. Anger came over his face, and he angerly said, "Stop laughing! I'm blackmailing you, and all you can do is laugh?"

"YEEEESSSS!" I laughed, then fell backwards and continued to laugh. Kish meanwhile was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, until he yelled, "ENOUGH!"

I wiped the laugh tears from my eyes and stood up, still smiling. "Kish, what do you take me for?" I asked in a cheery tone.

Kish looked startled, but quickly recovered and said, "I take you for my kitty-cat who has to do what I say, or face humiliation."

I smiled a sad smile, and said, "You aren't the only one who can blackmail." Then, I held up a video camera.

Kish's face went white as I played what was on the video. It showed Kish covered with honey and cotton, and also the buzzer part. "What the hell..." he mumbled as the video showed me sticking my tongue out towards the camera and then saying, "Got you all on film, Kish."

I turned off the video camera and smiled smugly at Kish's outraged face. "Now, I wonder what would happen if Pai or Taruto saw this movie?" I questioned myself out loud, purposely looking up at the sky instead of Kish.

For a second, I thought Kish was going to have a tantrum, but instead he sighed, and said, "OK, you win. We'll switch on three."

I smiled, knowing that Kish wouldn't give me the camera. "One...two...THREE!" Kish yelled, then tried to grab my video camera. Only, I wasn't there anymore. I had jumped off my window and landed in my yard.

"If you want this video camera, your going to have to give me yours." I said with a laugh, then started to run as Kish flew down and once again tried to grab it.

My throat was still sore, but it didn't slow me down as I ran towards the park. _Keep following._..I thought, thinking that I hadn't sprung ALL my traps yesterday. With that, I picked up speed and made it to the park before Kish.

I jumped into a tree and got ready to pull my last trap. "This may hurt you Kish," I said quietly, thinking about the trap, "but you leave me no choice."

"Kitty? Come here kitty. All I want to do with you is a few small things..." Kish laughed out. I felt a blush go through me at what "things" he meant. I shifted slightly and stayed quiet.

When I saw Kish get into position, I yelled, "I'm right here Kish!" I then pulled the string that activated the trap, or should have because nothing happened.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUNNNN! What will happen? Will Ichigo get caught? Will she escape? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon.**

**Ok, I've had my fun with that part, but seriously, WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING RAIN?**

**I'm waiting...If that didn't make you laugh, then fine. I'm on a suger rush, so I'm not thinking quite rationally at the moment. Oh, and please review. I'm sorry that I made it so short, but if you've ever had a sugar rush and tried to type...well, its not easy!**


	5. SURPRISE part 2

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**I'm over my sugar rush! Thats good, but unfortunately, it made me dream all night about good pranks gone bad, so I'm feeling bitter at the moment....Just kidding. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I went cold. My trap didn't activate, and now I had just revealed myself to Kish. _Damn cheap strings!_ I thought, then turned my attention back to Kish who was smirking and slowly walking towards me.

"How cute! You tried to get me into your little trap, but it seems that its broken." He laughed. Then, his smile left his face, and he demanded, "Give me that video camera, RIGHT NOW!"

I just stood there, thinking about what went wrong with my trap. A few calculations later, I remembered that I had made this trap special, so that no one could accidentally set it off. I looked at the string, smiled, then jumped away from Kish and into another tree.

I worked quickly, and found the hidden box. I broke it, and pulled out a short of cloth. Kish meanwhile looked at me with a weird expression, sighed then said, "Well, my kitty's been a bad cat, so I guess I'm going to have to punish her." He then broke out in an evil grin and started to float towards me.

_I need more time!_ I worriedly thought, then said, "Well, this cat has claws, so be carefully when approaching me!" That made him pause for a moment, and that was all the time I needed. Putting the cloth in a certain position, I checked the wind. _Perfect,_ I thought smiling.

"Well, I'm about to de-claw this kitty, and then...." Kish began to say before I jumped from the tree into Kish. "WHAT THE F..." He started to cry before I gave him a kiss full of passion. He struggled for half a second, then smiled and let the kiss overcome him. He wrapped his arms around me and we floated down.

Then wind shifted slightly. _NOW! _I thought, then broke the kiss and push him back into the target zone. Kish seemed confused, until my trap activated. Suddenly, a mirror came in front of Kish, which he looked into and made a funny face at until something fell on him. "WHAT THE HELl!" He cried out as a huge sack of flour fell on his head. It burst open, and before he finished coughing, two egg cartons came over him and flipped over.

"DAMN, WHAT THE..." Kish began before I jumped into a cut the first string. Suddenly, a cup of sugar appeared over Kish's head and before he could away, poured it on him. Coughing, gaging, and cursing, Kish tried to get out of the trap.

I smiled as he tripped the last wire. He fell down, and suddenly chocolate frosting fell on him, covering his backside with it. "NO MORE!" Kish cried out, but I had decided to end this part of the game. I walked over to him, picked up his camera, and put down my video camera, and ran away.

I ran towards home, because I had sweated during this adventure, and I REALLY needed that shower. When I got home though, I found a angry Kish waiting for me. His face was red, but before he could say anything, I commented on his looks. "Dang Kish, you clean up fast!"

Stunned, the red left Kish's face. He instead had a smug smile. "Well, my kitty might still have claws, but one day, I will de-claw you when I get close to you again." Kish said.

Sighing, I came really close to Kish and said in a quiet voice, "I'm close right now. You want to try and de-claw me now?" For a second, I thought he WOULD try, but instead he let out a sad sigh.

"No, I've had enough for one day. Good bye, for now kitty-cat." Kish said, then teleported away. Smiling, I knew what Kish had done.

He thought that he had been clever, getting that close and stealing his camera back. Unfortunately for him though, I put a spring in it so the next person to open it will not only erase the camera's memory, it will also give them a wet spot where ever they are holding it.

Smiling, I took a shower and then went to bed thinking about tomorrow's pranks.

* * *

…**.I can honestly say, I don't know if that was funny or not, but I thought it would end the serious part. I haven't really decided that having a serious story behind the laughs is good, but you can tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks!**


	6. Joke gone too far

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**Hello, and welcome back to Ichigo vs. Kish in comedy! To get you up to speed, here's what the current score is...Kish has 6 pranks done and has Ichigo 8 pranks done. If you read the previous chapters and find the score doesn't match up, well I counted multi-step pranks as one. Well, I'm probable boring you, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I had a plan. When I went down stairs, I got a paper bag, some onions, and a water bottle. I stuffed these things into my bag and ran to school. After studying something about Japan history, I was ready to go and set up my trick. I jumped into a tree at my school and began to prepare the trap.

What I was counting on was the fact that Kish was watching me do it. If he wasn't, then all this set-up was for nothing. Smiling when the trap was complete, I went back into school and finished my studies. When I came outside, I checked the tree. I laughed when I saw the bag of onions was gone. I jumped up to the highest branch and pulled out my new video camera. Chuckling, I ran home to see what had happened.

I charged the camera back to full strength, then plugged it into my tv and watched the fun begin. It showed nothing for a few minutes, then Kish appears and starts to check around for something. He finally finds the bag and holds it up, which knocks over the water bottle right onto his pants. He jumps up and starts cursing, but he really starts to curse when the now wet bag of onions fall onto his head and he disappears.

Laughing, I felt sorta sheepish. It wasn't really funny, but I thought it was. I didn't realize that Kish had set up a trap of his own though. As I went over to stop the recording, I suddenly saw the tv look right into Kish's face. He seemed mad, but then smiled as picked up the camera.

The camera turned off, only to be turned immediately back on. The camera was looking at a Kish with no shirt, and a towel around his lower part of his body. "I know you will be watching this kitty, so here's something to scar you with." With that, he turned around and showed his butt to the camera.

"MY EYES!!!" I screamed and I put my hand over my eyes.

I heard chuckling, then nothing. I slowly peaked around my hands to see Kish holding my diary. "WHAT THE HELL..." I began as he slowly opened it and began to read out loud.

"Dear diary, today I met a strange person who had such a cute looking hair style. His ears were pointed, he had on a black shirt that cut off at his belly, and cool looking black pants. His eyes were golden, and I was lost in them." Kish looked at the camera and laughed.

After he had quieted down, he continued, "His face was so handsome, and don't get me started on his hair. It was green and made him so good looking. Even if he hadn't kissed me for no reason, I surly would have!" Kish laughed, and when he looked at the camera, he was still smiling.

"Awww, isn't that so cuuute? I didn't know you felt that way about me. Wait till I tell your boyfriend." Kish said still smiling.

I felt my heart stop, but then he continued. "I won't tell him, but you must do something in exchange for it. I will think about it and visit you tonight and tell you what I want. OK?" He said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I have to think of some new pranks.**

**Joke gone too far? Or, is something else going to happen? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and please review! Thanks!**


	7. Pause in the action

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Hello, and welcome to a special chapter of Ichigo vs. Kish in comedy. I'm diverting from the original story for this one chapter, so don't get mad please.**

**To start, lets bring in the two stars of the show, Ichigo and Kish!**

**(audience cheers as the two come on the stage and wave)**

**Now, lets see what they do today.**

Kish walks over to Ichigo and hugs her. Ichigo looks stunned, then cries out as Kish pulls out an egg and breaks it on Ichigo's head.

Ichigo pushes Kish off the stage, but Kish just laughs and floats. Ichigo's face is now red from anger. She pulls out some peeps and starts to chew on them. She runs towards Kish and pulls out the half chewed peeps and slaps it on Kish's face.

"YUCK!" Kish cries out and runs over to a sink and tries to wash it off. He doesn't hear Ichigo who is sneaking up behind him. When Kish starts to turn, Ichigo shoves a chocolate egg into his hair and squishes it. The chocolate egg had a cream filling, which was now all in Kish's hair.

"STOP IT!" Kish cries out, only to have his mouth filled with marshmallow bunnies. Kish teleports away, leaving Ichigo to wash the remaining egg out of her hair.

Ichigo starts to come back onto the stage when a now clean Kish teleports above her and dumps a bunch of soda on her. "COOOLLLLDDD!" Ichigo said shivering. Kish laughs, but then falls down as Ichigo throws a shoe at him.

Ichigo walks over to her shoe shivering, puts it on, and then starts to tie it. While doing so, Kish comes up behind her and puts ice cubes down the back of her shirt. Ichigo screams and falls forward trying to remove the ice cubes. Kish falls on his butt laughing.

Ichigo stands up and jumps on Kish, and they start shoving candy into each other's face.

**Ok, that's enough now.**

They stop fighting and stand up, covered in candy and soda. They hold hands and bow, but as Kish bows, Ichigo shoves a pie into his face and runs away.

Kish gives chase, and soon they are heard leaving the building.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Happy day to all, and to all a good **(a pie comes out of nowhere and hits me in the face.) **trick. Please review!**


	8. Pranked out

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**Thank you all the reviews so far. It has kept me writing. Thanks for the support. Now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

I shook my head in defeat and climbed my stairs to my room thinking about what Kish had just told me. _Do what he wants? _I thought, then shuddered. Maybe it won't be so bad...of coarse, this is Kish we are talking about, so you never knew what to expect.

When I got to my room, I closed my door and started to prepare for Kish's arrival. If I could pull a trick off on Kish, I may be able to win this thing and get my diary. I then got to work.

First, I got some socks and put some of my perfume into it. I knew that Kish was easily overcome by my scent, so I was hoping my perfume would do the job for me. I then got some duct tape and taped the socks just above my window. I attached a string to it so when I pulled back, the socks would fall and hit whoever was under the window.

I moved on to part two. Thinking about a childish prank, I pulled out a whoopy cushion and blew air into it. I set that under the window. I then put a skateboard facing sideways in front of the cushion, and went on to my final plan.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When that was done, I put on strawberry flavored lipstick, sprayed on my perfume, and brushed my teeth with some strawberry flavored gum. I didn't like to use all of this stuff at once, but I knew that I had to overcome Kish's senses in order to win.

Sighing, I went and picked out my clothes. I pulled out a pink no sleeve tank top with strawberries covering it, a red skirt that flared out a little, and put on some purple flip-flops. I was now ready for Kish.

I waited until midnight when I heard someone at my window. Knowing full well who it was, I walked over and opened it up. Kish was floating there, with my diary in his hands. I tried to grab it, but he simply flew slightly backwards, just enough that I couldn't reach it.

Sighing, I asked, "So, what do you want Kish?" Kish's eyes looked hungry, and he licked his lips. I shuddered yet again by what he did, but I forced myself to smile.

"Well, kitty-cat, if you give me your strawberry cake, I'll give you back your diary."

I just looked at him. Cake? What cake....oh, I know what he means. "Wait here." I said, the silently went downstairs. I took out some cake that I had taken from work and brought it upstairs. When I returned to the window, Kish licked his lips and started to reach for the cake, but I slapped his hand. "First, my diary, then you can have this cake."

Kish glared at me, but he handed over my diary. Grinning with relief, I gave Kish his cake. "Um...may I come in?" Kish asked, his mouth full of cake.

I thought about it, then smiled and said, "sure." Kish came in, and sat down while amazingly avoiding all the traps without even trying. Sighing in anger, I watched as he ate the cake, belched, smiled, and stood up.

"Thanks for the cake. Lets do this again soon." He happily said. I smiled evilly, because I knew this would be the final trick.

Kish stepped on the whoopy cusion, releasing a funny sound. Startled, Kish stepped on the skateboard, which went sideways throwing him off balance, which made him pull the string that held up my socks. They fell down and because of their overwhelming smell, Kish fell backwards stunned. I walked over and gave him a big kiss, and that did it.

The pain from falling from the skateboard, coupled with overwhelming smell of perfume, and finally the taste strawberries made Kish jump out the window and disappear into the night. I laughed, and knew that Kish would never try and prank me again, or I so I hoped.

**

* * *

**

**If you thought Kish wanted something else, he probably did, but I want to keep this thing T-rated. The M rated one is under my Collection of rated M Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Thats it! I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review if you liked it or found something that should be changed. Thanks!!! **


	9. Wrong

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

***Note*This is a story in first person of Ichigo. **

**For those who review this, THANK YOU!  
**

* * *

I was wrong. Kish came back the very next day, while I was in the park with Ryou. The reason why we were there was because I had lured him there to try once again to ask him to give me a raise. You can probable guess what he said, or do you?

"Su...sure you can have a raise..." Ryou said, face flustered. I had used the trick I used on Kish yesterday. Perfume, strawberry lipstick, and my pink dress. We did not however kiss. The only thing I had did was get close enough that my perfume alone did the job.

I giggled, but was interrupted from my triumph by Kish. Looking over my shoulder, and screamed as a cake covered with ants hit me in the face. I screamed, then ran around blinded by the cake and being bit by the ants.

"Thats for tricking me yesterday, Ichigo!" Kish yelled, angry. But almost immediately after that, he began to laugh his head off.

I cried out as one of the ants bit me on my ear. A few minutes later, when I finally got most of the cake and ants off me, I was boiling mad. I turned all my rage towards Kish. "KISH!" I screamed as I picked up a some dirt and threw it at him.

He was still laughing, or was until the dirt hit him and knocked him off the branch and into some doggy poo. "WHAT THE CRAP!" Kish yelled until started to smell the poo. "YUCK!" He screamed with new energy.

"Crap is right Kish. Your pants is now covered with it." I said, laughing as he stepped on some more.

"GROSS!" He yelled and disappeared, but not before I threw a bottle of my perfume at him. It broke open and covered him, knocking him out as he teleported.

I laughed, but was quickly shut up when I heard Ryou growl. Turning around, I saw him pick up the remains of my broken perfume bottle. "You used this to overpower me, didn't you?" He said with a angry tone.

"Um...maybe..." I said backing away from him.

"You're right about something should be done about your raise...you should not only not get one, you should be earning LESS!" He yelled, then walked away.

I was stunned for a few seconds. "DAMN YOU KISH!" I screamed into the air, scaring all the animals in the park.

I knew right then that I had to get him back for this, but the question was how?

* * *

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I've got a good reason. Normally I wouldn't ask this, but I'll do it for this time alone. I'm ALL out of ideas, so I'm asking anyone who has a good idea, let me know. Thanks! **

**P.S. Confused-If you have ever been near a girl who wears too much perfume, but you really like the girl, then you know what the "overpowered" feeling it like. Think about it as a "I can't breath...but I don't want to look away to get air" type of feeling. If you have any other questions, feel free to pm me or ask me to edit the story. Thanks!  
**


	10. Letters

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Thank you serra1forever for the idea. It got me thinking about some silly pranks and for some reason, I got a crazy idea. DON'T KILL ME FOR IT!**

* * *

**This part is in Ichigo's point of view.**

I walked home and began to think of ways to get back at Kish. He ruined my chance at getting a raise, and humiliated me in front of Ryou. Mentioning his name made me angry. What right did he have to not give me a raise? I worked hard at the café, only to not get a raise. Suddenly, a idea came into my head. I smiled as a way to get back at not only Kish, but also Ryou began to take shape. Laughing at it, I ran inside and got prepared for tomorrow.

**The next day...**

My alarm went off, which made me wake up from my great dream of Kish and Ryou begging for forgiveness as I began to cover them with feathers. They had been covered with glue and where trapped as the feathers came down. I was brought awake as they began to run away in shame.

Giggling, I jumped out of my bed and did my morning routine: brush my hair, brush my teeth (with my toothbrush of course), took a shower, and finally dressed. I should have taken the shower first then washed my hair, but I was so excited about today that I wasn't thinking about myself this morning.

I went to school, which of course I couldn't keep focused on, thinking about the trick I was going to do. By the end of the day, Kish and Ryou would be begging for me to stop! I hit my head on my desk as my teacher said, "Who is Kish and Ryou?"

I realized that I had said that entire sentence out loud. Embarrassed, I mumbled my apologies for disrupting the class. The class continued, letting me continue to plan my trick.

The end of the school day finally came, and I was the first person out of school and on my way to the mew café. I stopped about half a dozen meters from the café. Standing right there was Kish, who was talking to Ryou.

"Those two are enemies, right? So why are they talking and not fighting?" I asked myself, running behind a tree to hide and carefully peering around to see them.

As I listened, I heard my name being mentioned and something about a special "surprise." I don't know what else they were talking about, but I knew then that they must be talking about a trick on me. So, I waited until they left and then came out slowly and looked around to make sure they were gone.

"I'll get them first before they get me!" I said triumphantly, and ran home to get my supplies. Once collected, I began to get to work.

**In order to preserve the trick, I will not go into detail about the setup. Lets just say it took all afternoon, and it was almost night when she finished. She then went home and cleaned up and went to bed.**

**The next day...**

I woke up and happily got ready to lure Kish and Ryou to the trap. It was a holiday, so there was no school. That only gave me more time to write the notes and slip them in the appropriate places to get the attention of both of the targets.

I ran into the park after that task was completed and jumped into a tree. Once there, I sat down and took out some lunch that I had prepared so I could have lunch and a show. Smiling, I got comfortable and watched as the show began.

**Earlier in the morning...**

**Switching to Ryou's point of view. **

When I woke up, I found a note slipped inside my door. Curious, I walked over and open it. The letter said:

___Dear Ryou,_

___I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been. Your right, I had no right to use my perfume to try and get a raise. I realize that now, and I want to make it up to you. Meet me in the park at one o'clock p.m., and we can have a lunch together. I will be next to the cherry blossom tree. I promise I won't bring up the subject of a raise. See you soon._

___Your humble worker,_

___Ichigo_

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Ichigo, sorry about asking for a raise?_I got suspicious, but quickly banished the thought from my mind. After all, she had wrote the letter after all, and was offering a free lunch. I suddenly realized that it was almost eleven. I had to hurry if I was going to get ready for the lunch "date" with Ichigo. I stopped in my tracks at that thought. A date....with Ichigo?

Smiling, I quickly got prepared and walked to the park, not knowing that Ichigo watched me walk towards the target area.

**Earlier that morning...**

**Switching to Kish's point of view.**

I was bored, again. _Damn it!_I cursed myself. I should have not ticked Ichigo off so badly. All I wanted was her to be my bride, and all this accursed jokes where starting to get in the way of it. Sighing, I walked over to the window and looked at earth. Pai suddenly appeared beside me, holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked in a bored tone.

"A message, from the mew leader." Pia said in his emotionless tone. Interest perking up, I looked at it and noticed my name on it.

"I think it's for me." I said, grabbing the paper. Pia shrugged and walked away. I began to read the paper with increasing interest.

___Dear my love, Kish,_

___I have been hiding my feelings for you all this time Kish. I love you. I love your everything about you. I've just been too afraid of what you would think. Recently though, I realized those jokes on me where nothing but ways for you to show me you love me as much as I love you. Meet me in the park, under the cherry blossom tree, at one o' clock today, and we can eat and then talk about serious business._

___Love,_

___Ichigo_

I let go of the letter and watched it slowly fall to the ground. "You....you love me, my kitten?" I asked softly, not quiet believing it. I walked around and got prepared to go the earth and see for myself if it was true. I've been tricked too many times to just easily trust this note, so I teleported to the edge of the park and slowly walked toward the spot that Ichigo had told me to go to.

Unfortunatly, I wasn't aware that I was being watched by Ichigo as I walked towards the trap.

* * *

**Not going to say anything about the next chapter, but I've decided to take a break and let the suspence gather. Review please!**


	11. Nasty Surprise

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**I'm pretty sure you've noticed, I've decided to switch points of view during the last chapter. I'm going to that as well in this chapter, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**This is in Ryou's point of view...**

I saw the cherry blossom tree and stopped. I didn't see Ichigo, but I saw a blanket with a few box lunches on it. I slowly walked towards it, looking left and right to see where Ichigo was. I sighed and walked over to the blanket. On one of the box lunches was a note, and when I opened it up, it read, _Sorry Ryou, had to go to the store and get some drinks. Be back in a few minutes. Your worker, Ichigo_. Shaking my head with a grin, I sat down and began to unpack one of the lunches.

The lunch had rice balls, some sushi, and some fresh vegitables. I didn't want to start without Ichigo, but the food smelled so delicious, that I took a bite out of the rice ball. "Yum!" I groaned in pleasure as the taste overcame my tongue. The flavor! I've never tasted ANYTHING this tasty. I just couldn't help myself as I began to eat the lunch. It took a mere minute before my entire box was gone. I sighed and patted my stomach.

"Your not Ichigo!" I heard someone cry out from behind me before I felt air rushing around and found myself falling.

**It's Kish time now! Kish's point of view to be exact...**

As I walked slowly towards the cherry blossom tree, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. "Careful Kish, you don't know what kitty wants, but I don't think its about marriage." I whispered to myself as the tree came into view.

I saw a blanket on the ground near the tree, but I didn't go towards it. Instead, I flew into a tree and hid while watching the blanket. After a few minutes, I saw Ryou approach the blanket. I couldn't believe my eyes. _What the hell was Ryou doing here? He was suppose to wait for.... never mind that, but why is he eating the lunches?_ I thought, realizing that something wasn't quite right.

I quickly jumped down from the tree and began my approach to the cherry blossom tree. "Your not Ichigo!" I cried out, stepping on the blanket. Suddenly, the blanket gave out and I felt weightless. I tried to float but Ryou grabbed on to the closest thing to him...my leg. His weight dragged me down with him and right into....."WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I yelled falling into something sticky.

Someone above me started to laugh. I happened to know that cute laugh anywhere..."Kitty?" I asked, trying to get free from the damned sticky stuff. "Stop struggling Kish. The stuff you are in is mud mixed with honey." I was confused, so she continued. "Think of it like this... the more you struggle, the more you'll get stuck."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS CAN KILL US!" I heard Ryou say. Ichigo shook her head still smiling.

"Don't worry, I didn't put enough to do anything like that, only enough to trap your arms and legs." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well kitty, you win." I said with a smile. "You beat me. Now, how about letting us go before this stuff starts to harden?" Ichigo shook her head in a no and then smiled.

"No, I want it to harden. Look what I have here." Ichigo said, pulling out some lipstick and makeup supplies.

"Ichigo, as your boss, I DEMAND you let me go, NOW!" Ryou said angerly. Ichigo smiled at him and pulled out a camera.

"No, I have to take a picture of me putting lipstick on you, and maybe giving you some eyeliner..." Ichigo said, her eyes turning evil. I gulped at the sight.

"Kitty, you know I could just teleport away, right?" I reminded her.

Ichigo stopped, then pulled out something that looked like a small metal box. It had a button on it, and Ichigo pushed it. I heard Ryou moan in frustration.

"Damn it, of all the times to use it, NOW you decide to activate the teleporter jammer?" Ryou said angerly.

"Yep!" Ichigo said giggling. She jumped down and started to get to work.

"How come your not sinking?" Ryou asked as she got close to me.

"I know how to walk delicately. The mud/honey mix also has hardened enough for me to walk on anyways." Ichigo said while she putting lipstick on me. I didn't really mind it, but I didn't want her to do it to Ryou. After all, he wasn't as understanding as I was.

When she was done with that, she went over to Ryou. "Uh, kitty, you don't want to do that..." I warned, thinking about the plan. Ichigo ignored the warning and put lipstick and makeup on Ryou.

"Say cheese!" Ichigo cried out happily as she took a picture of us. "Ok, now I'll let you out." she said and began to dig us out. As soon as Ryou was free, he jumped out of the hole and ran away, face dark with anger.

"Kitty, your joke is going to cost you more then you know." I said quietly as I was freed.

"Yah yah, I know. Revenge and everything." Ichigo said with annoyance.

"No kitty. Not this time. You see, me and Ryou had been planning something for you." I said sadly.

"I knew it!" Ichigo exclaimed with anger. "You were planning to double up and pull a joke on me. Good thing I was faster..." She started to say.

"Wrong!" I yelled, scaring Ichigo. "We were planning a surprise party for you. We happen to know your birthday is coming up, so we put aside our hatred for each other to try and get you a good present and party. I don't think Ryou will do it anymore because of what you just did to him." I explained with no emotion. Ichigo just stood there, stunned.

"Bye kitty. This is what happens when kitties turn bad." I said, and walked over to the teleporter jammer. Crushing it, I then teleported away, leaving a crying Ichigo behind.

* * *

**Hm...not exactly a great ending. Kinda sad, right? WRONG! Something doesn't quite add up right. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Please review!**


	12. Truth and surprise

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Interesting...rico late mew, if you want the M ones, then go look at my collections. Oh, and thanks rico late mew and serra1forever for reviewing the last chapter. Now, on with the "truth and surprise." This chapter is short, but....RANDOM! Oh, it's also the final one.**

* * *

**Point of view for this section....ICHIGO!**

I just stood there for a few minutes, crying. I had messed up bad. I couldn't believe that my plan not only backfired, but turned around and hurt Ryou's feelings towards me. I stopped crying after a few minutes and decided to make things right.

Running back to my house, I got some supplies and got to work. After half a day, I was done with the setup. I called Ryou and left a message to meet me at my house. I then put up the final preparations and waited.

It was almost five when Ryou knocked on the door. I opened it and made him close his eyes. With them closed, I led him to the kitchen and said he could open his eyes now. As Ryou opened them, I yelled, "SURPRISE!"

All around him was decorations and other party favors. I giggled and gave him a piece of cake. Ryou looked at it, then smirked.

I started to return what I thought was a friendly smile, until someone came out of nowhere from behind me and pushed me forward as Ryou brought up the cake into my face.

"AHHH!" I shrieked, not so much from the push, but from the fact that the cake was cold. I shouldn't have bought ice cream cake.

I heard both Ryou and Kish laugh. That made my face turn red with embarrassment, and I ran out of the room and upstairs. About five minutes later, I cautiously came back downstairs and saw that the party decorations had been switched to birthday decorations.

"SURPRISE!" Kish and Ryou yelled before each grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room. On the table sat a huge cake, but instead of letting go when they let go of me, I pushed their heads right into the cake. Now covered with frosting and cake, they grinned and both forced my head into the cake.

We all laughed and had a huge cake food-fight. Needless to say, after the fight we cleaned it up and all hard feelings where fogotten. Ryou even said I got a raise as part of my birthday present. I was happy about that. We said goodbye to each other after the clean up was done and both Ryou and Kish left. I went back into the room and found a present. Not remembering a key vital detail, I opened it and got a pie right in the face. It happened to be blueberry this time. A little note was attached to it, and it read, "Happy birthday, from Ryou and Kish!"

"I'll get you!" I yelled out playfully and went upstairs to clean up.

* * *

**Hm...a perfect way to end it, don't you agree? Everyone is happy and covered with cake and pie! If only real life was like that...I have a second comedy that follows this one, sorta. It's called mew comedy and I write pranks and tricks that people give me to work with. So check it out if you want to. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
